


Not a Gift

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Life day, Sith in love, Very fluffy, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Viri and Lana agree not to get each other presents for Life Day, and have trouble keeping that promise. Fluffy fluffy holiday fluff.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/999345
Kudos: 17





	Not a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read, comment, leave kudos and share links to my work! I appreciate your support!
> 
> If you are reading this work anywhere other than Ao3, please know that I do not consent to having my works reposted or packaged into apps. Please also know that this work is free to read on Ao3 and I do not approve of or consent to having my works posted behind paywalls or subscriptions.

**Odessen, 3630 BBY**

Odessen’s weather is beautiful. That’s one of the things everyone loves. There’s no snow; there’s no boiling heat. One rarely needs a jacket outside. It’s how Viri likes it. 

It’s mid-winter on Odessen, it’s raining lightly outside the conference room’s windows, and it’s been a long day. Viri slumps in her chair, eager to get through the final meeting of the afternoon. Since the destruction of the Eternal Fleet and the Gravestone there’s been a lot of restructuring to do, and it’s been enough to make Viri’s head throb. 

_It’s almost over, love,_ Lana says in her mind, catching Viri’s eye. Viri smiles gratefully at her before turning her attention to the datapad in front of her. 

”The last thing on the agenda was…Vette? You had something to bring up?” Viri looks expectantly at her friend. 

“Yes, I have something to show you…” Vette says, nodding to Jaesa. They rise and leave the room, returning several minutes later with several large crates. Jaesa cracks the lid of the nearest crate open, revealing several topiary trees. 

”Have these trees been vetted by security?” Lana frowns, running her scanner across them. 

”Of course they have, Darth Serious,” Vette rolls her eyes. “I wouldn’t bring in something that would blow the base up, sheesh.”

”But what are they for?” Viri asks. 

”It’s Life Day soon. We thought the base could celebrate. We have holo trees for the corridors, too!” 

”It would be nice to do Life Day,” Jaesa says, her face serious. “This is the first year in a while that I’ve felt like it.” 

Viri looks around the table at her specialists. “Any objections? I think it’s a good idea.” 

”Not everyone observes Life Day,” Lana says. “What of those who don’t wish to participate?” 

”They don’t have to,” Vette insists. “We can just put the trees out in the market. Anyone who wants one can take it. Anyone who wants to ignore it can do that, too.” 

”That sounds like a plan,” Viri nods. “Save one of the trees for Lana and me, please.” 

”I already picked out a good one for you two,” Vette says with a wink. “It’s in your rooms.” 

”I adore you, Vette,” Viri says, hugging her. 

”I adore you too, Sister Sith,” Vette laughs. “Shoo. Go decorate your tree.” 

* 

True to her word, Vette leaves the free Life Day trees in the marketplace, and within a day they have all been taken. Holo-trees dot the cantina and wings of the Odessen base, adding sparkle to the dark hallways. A small holo-tree even finds its way into the War Room, where it glitters merrily in the corner. 

Viri and Lana take their time decorating the tree Vette has left for them, studying each branch and curve to figure out the best place for each ornament. 

”I think we’re overthinking this,” Lana says, as she assesses the best spot for a red bauble. 

”That we are,” Viri says, carefully hanging another ornament on one of the branches. “But we want it to be perfect, don’t we?” 

”It’s sparkly and makes the suite smell like winter, I think that’s good enough,” Lana laughs. 

“I don’t remember Life Day being big on Dromund Kaas,” Viri says. “On Corellia, though…” 

”It wasn’t large on Dromund Kaas,” Lana admits, “But we did all celebrate when I was growing up. We always had a tree.” 

Viri puts the finishing touches on their tree, flicks off the lights in the living room and steps back. The tree shimmers in the darkness, rotating slowly on its base. 

”Beautiful,” Lana breathes, taking Viri’s hand. They watch the tree together in silence, enjoying the twinkling ornaments and the warm glow of each other’s presence. Finally, Viri turns the room’s lights back on. 

“My back is killing me,” Viri says, rolling her shoulders. “And I need a bath after all that work we did today. Will you join me?” 

”I was hoping you’d ask,” Lana says, following her into the fresher. Viri draws the bath, pours Alderaanean oils into the warm water, undresses, and steps into the tub, beckoning to Lana. 

”Lovely,” Lana says, lowering herself into their giant tub to sit behind Viri. Her hands immediately hone in on Viri’s shoulders, massaging the knots out of her back. Viri hisses as Lana casts Force healing around her, soothing the sore muscles until they are relaxed. 

”You are so good at that…” Viri murmurs, nuzzling against Lana. “Can I have another bath with you for Life Day?”

“I can arrange that,” Lana laughs. “This is the first year we’re really celebrating Life Day together, isn’t it? Ironic, considering how many years we’ve been…us.” 

”Mmmm,” Viri says, hooking her elbows over Lana’s knees and leaning back. Lana has picked up the shampoo and started working it through her long curls. “There were just too many things going on before. Like carbonite.” 

”Indeed,” Lana says, rinsing Viri’s hair and lathering a second round of shampoo through her curls. Viri smiles and tips her head back, enjoying the attention. 

”Is there anything you want for Life Day?” Viri says, looking up at her. 

”I want for nothing, when I think of it,” Lana murmurs.

“There must be something,” Viri presses. “Anything. Even if it’s small.” 

”A kiss, how about that?” Lana says, leaning down. “What do you want?” 

Viri tilts her head, considering. “Nothing, really. I have what I need. We’ve received so many gifts this year that it’s been overwhelming.” 

”That’s how I feel,” Lana admits, massaging conditioner through Viri’s hair and gently working through each snarl and tangle with her fingers. “Would you mind if we didn’t do presents this year? We haven’t had much time to get out and plan anything, and I’d want a gift for you to be special… Close your eyes.” 

Viri sighs and closes her eyes as Lana pours warm water over her head to rinse out the conditioner. “That would be best, I think. I wouldn’t want to rush a gift for you either. I think I can find something good for Vette and some other friends, but between us… we have all that we require. ” 

”That, we do,” Lana says, getting up so Viri can take her place on the higher step. As she settles in front of Viri and rests against her chest, she sighs. Viri’s large hands are already lathering shampoo into Lana’s hair, caressing her as they work. 

”We’re low on shampoo, perhaps we require that,” Viri laughs, shaking the bottle. 

”That we can do,” Lana says, smiling as Viri continues washing her hair. 

* 

**Odessen, one week later**

Some of the presents are hand-crafted; others ordered from the HoloNet; yet others procured through the underworld. All have labels; none are addressed to Lana or Viri. 

”Are you sure you really want this?” Vette asks, eyeing the pile of gifts under the tree. “I mean, it’s your choice, but…” 

”We really do have enough, Vette,” Lana says, squeezing Viri’s hand. “We don’t need anything more.”

”I hope you don’t mind that I got you both something,” Vette says. “And the others…” 

”It’s appreciated,” Viri says, accepting the gifts from Vette. “We got you these presents. We just don’t want anything from each other.” 

”Okay,” Vette says, shrugging as she head for the door. “You love birds are weird.” 

"She's right, you know," Viri laughs, locking the door behind Vette. "We are weird."

"Gloriously weird," Lana agrees, setting the gifts from Vette under the tree. "And I love it. I wanted to knit for a while. Join me?” 

”I can finish my book,” Viri nods, following her into the bedroom to put on her pajamas. 

“Viri, where did these come from?” Lana asks, eyeing their bed. A new set of green shadowsilk pajamas has been neatly folded and placed on her pillows.

“It’s not a present,” Viri says casually. “I just thought you might like some new pajamas. That color looks lovely on you.” 

”As long as it’s not a present,” Lana replies, holding the soft fabric to her cheek. Behind her, Viri exclaims as she opens her cabinet. Several pairs of neon orange and green striped socks have been laid out next to her own pajamas. 

”These socks? I don’t remember seeing them before. They’re wonderful!” 

”It’s not a present,” Lana shrugs. “I just saw those and thought you would love them. They’re warm. You know how cold your feet get.” 

“Thank you, love,” Viri says, pulling the socks on and wiggling her toes. “Happy feet!” 

”Indeed,” Lana chuckles, putting on her new pajamas. “Just remember, it’s not a gift.” 

* 

As the week goes on, more non-presents appear. Lana finds new pens and datapads on her desk. Viri discovers new ballet shoes in the studio. Delicacies suddenly appear on their dinner table. 

”You know, the fact that you’re not calling it a present doesn’t mean that it’s not a present,” Vette snorts, eyeing the flowers Viri is carefully placing on Lana’s console. She’s selected the best Rishi flowers from the greenhouse and arranged them in a crystal vase. 

”It’s not a gift. It’s just something we do to make each other happy. We do this even when it isn’t Life Day.” 

”It’s a gift.” 

”Semantics,” Viri says. Her new purple and blue scarf, knitted by Lana, falls over her shoulder, and she stops to push it back into place. 

”You two…” Jaesa shakes her head. “You’re so lovey that if it wasn’t you and Lana, it would be revolting.” 

”There’s nothing wrong with making your wife smile,” Viri shrugs, going to her own workstation. She keeps her head down, but when Lana sees the flowers and love and joy surge through the bond, she smiles to herself. 

* 

Lana’s comlink beeps in the early afternoon. 

”Master Lana? The things you ordered have arrived. They’ve already been scanned and checked by all the necessary protocols and they are waiting at your suite. HK-51 is guarding them,” C2 says cheerfully. 

”Thank you,” Lana says, and closes her console. She breaks into a run as she hurries down the corridors of the Alliance base, hoping to get back to the suite she shares with Viri before her wife arrives. 

To her chagrin, Viri is already there, examining the pile of boxes that have been stacked next to the door. Lana wrinkles her brow; she hadn’t realized she’d ordered so many things…

Viri looks up with a guilty expression. ”Those boxes are from Critters of the Galaxy. We didn’t say that we couldn’t get presents for the pets. I don’t think I ordered all of these, though…” 

”I ordered some of them. Lou and Ri needed new collars,” Lana says, helping Viri and HK-51 drag the boxes into their suite. 

”I thought the sleen needed more bedding for their den,” Viri insists, pulling a thick blanket from one of the crates. “They’ll be able to nest better with this.” 

”Um, and there’s a new pool for them out back,” Lana stammers. 

”I may also have picked something out for Bergola and the exoboars.”

”I thought Bolt would like a new climbing tree.” 

”I got him that play tunnel we thought he’d like.” 

”I did order that big assortment of treats they were selling. I know it’s called a gift box, but they all have to eat, don’t they?” 

”They aren’t presents for us, so it’s all right,” Viri and Lana say simultaneously, unpacking the boxes. 

*  
**Odessen, Life Day**

The Life Day celebrations in the Odessen cantina run late, and Viri and Lana return to their rooms exhilarated, faces flushed and eyes sparkling. Viri still carries a cup of hot cocoa, sipping delicately from it as she walks into the living room. 

”I’m glad we decided to have Life Day this year,” Lana says, taking off her cloak and armor. 

”So am I,” says Viri, finishing her chocolate. As she licks her lips, she catches Lana’s eye. “But there was one other thing I was thinking, we could do to celebrate…” 

”Is that so?” Lana says, sauntering over to her. “I didn’t think that was a Life Day custom.” 

”It’s ours,” Viri murmurs, biting her lip and fluttering her eyelashes. “May I love my wife?” 

”You may,” Lana says with the same mock formality, laughing and throwing her arms around Viri. Viri picks her up and carries her to their bedroom, depositing her gently on the mattress. As Lana watches, she wiggles out of one article of clothing after another, smiling all the while. 

”I am enjoying the show,” Lana says, leaning back on the pillows to watch Viri. 

”Good,” Viri whispers, crawling onto the bed. As she leans back and scoops Lana into her arms, her shoulder bumps against the sharp corner of a box, hidden just under the pillows. 

”What’s this?” Viri sits up to open the box and smiles as she sees the contents. 

”It’s not a present,” Lana says, grinning ear to ear. “I just thought that some of our toys were getting worn out, so we could use some new ones…and a few new things that might be fun…” 

Viri coughs and extracts a second box from behind the headboard, offering it to Lana. “I may possibly have had the same idea. Not that it’s a present.” 

”Of course not,” Lana says, pulling back the lid and grinning at the enticing toys and lube Viri has chosen.

“Well, this is just practical,” Viri shrugs nonchalantly. “They get plenty of use, and they should be replaced from time to time, and one never wants to run out of certain things…“

”Indeed,” Lana agrees, smiling. “You know we both failed miserably at this ‘no presents’ idea.” 

”I’m okay with that.” 

”Me too,” Lana says, pulling Viri onto her lap. “Although when it comes down to it, what I want most is right here.” 

”Yes,” Viri whispers, opening her mind and letting love flow across the bond. “I hold the galaxy in my hands, here and now.” 

“Poetic, love,” Lana whispers, opening her mind and pressing her lips to Viri’s. 

”The truth,” Viri responds, kissing her deep and long. “Happy Life Day.”


End file.
